Message files have typically been used to transmit information. Message files may come in a variety of file formats. Such formats may include all variants of SWIFT (Society for Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunications), CNAB240, CRF (Computer Readable Format), all variants of ISO (International Organization for Standardization) PAIN (payments initiation message), all variants of ISO PACS (Payments Clearing and Settlement), all variants of ISO, all variants of ISO CAMT (Cash Management), ACH (Automated clearing house), BAFF (Bank of America format) IFX (Interactive Financial eXchange), SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol), FLM, FUF, FIX (Intraday Bill Payment-Fix Format) and any other fixed length, CSV (comma separated value) or XML (eXtensible markup language) based file format.
Conventionally, data which was used to create message files was stored and/or maintained in an Excel™ spreadsheet. The Excel™ spreadsheet would hold all of the information from which to create the message files. Typically, the message files were copied and pasted or typed directly into user interfaces for trans-positioning into the message formats. This process was tedious as well as error-prone because of the human error factor associated with the process. In addition, the process was unable to determine or validate the messages to ensure that the messages satisfy the industry standards. In certain instances, messages, including the errors, were sent and the message-receiving entities discovered the errors. This caused difficulties to arise vis-à-vis the relationships between the entities transmitting the messages and the entities receiving the messages.